Naughty and Nice
by sunflowerb
Summary: AU In which Namine attempts to learn to be sexy. RokuNami, with some sokai. Rated for safety. Happy V-Day!


**A/N:** I don't know why I don't write more RokuNami, I love that pairing. (Well, I did write _Much Ado About Nothing_). This was inspired by all the RN fanart that **tenchufreak** and **annria2002** have been cranking out over on deviantART for Valentine's Day. I love Naminé. A shy artist; a girl after my own heart. This whole fic was inspired by the idea that I have a much easier time picturing Kairi being sexy than Naminé, so then I started thinking about what it would be like if Naminé tried to learn to be sexy.

**Bold numbers in text **represent author's notes which you'll find after the end of the story.

**Namixas, with Sokai and implied XionRiku. AU** (made me all nostalgic for high school)

_Naughty and Nice_

"Now you just look pissed off."

Naminé threw her hands in the air for what felt like the millionth time that day. With prom coming up and she and Roxas no closer to first base than they had been when they'd started dating five months ago, Naminé had decided it was high time she learned how to ditch her demure, insecure persona and act like the nearly-grown up woman everyone kept telling her she was becoming. She'd started by enlisting the help of her twin sister, Kairi, who was to teach her how to act coy and flirty.

It wasn't going well.

"Well, maybe my face just isn't built to rearrange itself into that kind of look," Naminé moaned.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Naminé, we're identical. If my face can do it, yours can too."

Naminé turned away from the mirror and looked at her sister. "Well, show me how you do it again; maybe I just need to see it again." Kairi faced her with the patented "come hither" look to which her boyfriend, Sora, had fallen victim multiple times. Naminé studied her sister's face. The narrowed eyes, the slight tilt of Kairi's head, the not-quite-smirk playing on her lips. She turned back to the mirror and attempted to imitate it.

"You still look really moody. You've got to smile a _little bit_." Naminé tried curling the corners of her mouth.

"How's this?" She mumbled as best she could without disrupting her "flirty" look-in-progress.

Kairi bit her lip. "Well, honestly?"

"Otherwise I won't get anywhere."

Kairi shrugged. "Well…you've got the rape face down."

Naminé groaned and staggered back from the mirror to collapse in a defeated slump on her bed. "I'm never going to get this. Why am I even trying to be sexy?"

"Because you want Roxas to know you're not going to castrate him if he tries to stick his tongue in your mouth," Kairi stated matter-of-factly as she leaned back against the vanity and crossed her arms over her chest (which, Naminé had noted, seemed to be significantly more impressive than her own, despite the fact that they were, in every other aspect apart from their hair, identical.)

Naminé sighed as she sat up. "Yeah, but how do I communicate that in a look without implying anything else? I mean, especially with prom coming up and all that that _already _implies, how do I make sure he knows that he's not, _you know,_" Naminé cast around the room for a proper euphemism, "I believe the phrase is 'getting any'?" When her eyes swiveled back around to her sister she noted that Kairi seemed to be fighting back a bemused smile. "I mean, I want him to think he's getting _something_, but I don't want him to think he's getting something _else_ too."

"Well, that's the point!" Kairi bounded over to Naminé's side and then faced her with the expression she usually reserved for when she had a particularly juicy morsel of gossip to discuss. "The whole idea of the 'come hither, but stay thither' look, as I like to call it, is to cause sexual-tension-infused calamity inside your male significant other's mind. You see, he knows, rationally, from all the conversations you've had with him on the matter, that he is most definitely _not_ going to be getting any, and yet the look on your face and the sexiness that shines like a beacon of hope from your expression make him believe beyond a doubt that you want nothing more at that moment than for him to ravish you on the spot. The two opposing rationales begin a battle royale inside his head, and he's left wanting you even more because a good part of him knows that he absolutely cannot have you."

Naminé regarded her wryly for a moment. "You're insane."

Kairi grinned. "Well, in theory our brain cells are identical so if I'm crazy, then so are you."

Naminé rolled her eyes. "I hate when you use twin logic on me."

"Don't I know it. Now," Kairi chirped as she hopped up again, "Let's get back to teaching you the ancient and most noble art of flirtation, lest you graduate high school as a French-kissing-virgin." **1**

Naminé was intending to eventually get back to learning the "ancient and most noble art of flirtation", but first she was feeling as if now might be the time to ask Kairi a question that had been playing on her mind for a while now, but which she'd yet to get up the nerve to ask. She'd never really known how exactly to broach the topic, but now that the conversation how steered itself that direction, she thought now might be the time to ask.

While she and Kairi shared everything with each other: clothes, makeup, homework, secrets, the whole shebang; Kairi had always been less than divulging when it came to her relationship with Sora. Of course, she'd never exactly been secretive about Sora, but there were certain aspects of the relationship that Naminé could understand not being her business, which is why she was left to wonder and (sometimes) worry about them.

"So, um, Kairi," she began awkwardly, "have you and Sora, um, _you know_, taken your relationship to _that_ point yet?"

"Yeah," Kairi said without even blinking. "Of course."

Naminé felt her eyes go so wide she thought they might fall out of the sockets. Sure, she'd anticipated the possibility, otherwise she wouldn't have asked, but it was still a bit shocking to hear. "You have!"

Kairi nodded. "Well, yeah. Honestly, I was a bit surprised you and Roxas hadn't."

Naminé was still trying to pick her mouth off the floor, now it was probably in the basement. "You did? Gosh, Kairi, we've only been together five months, you and Sora have been dating two years!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so? I mean, that was like, month two."

"But, but," Naminé spluttered, blown away by this new bit of information, "You'd have only been like, fifteen!"

Kairi shrugged, glancing around the room with an amused expression. "And? Pretty sure most people have by then."

Naminé shook her head. "Oh my god, just, oh my god. Like…" she trailed off for a moment. "Do mom and dad know?"

Kairi's eyebrow inched further toward her hair. Her amusement was melting into curious suspicion. "Uh, yeah, pretty sure they'd have figured that out."

"And they're okay with it?"

Kairi's eyes narrowed. "Yeah…" Before Naminé could break her stunned gaping with another question Kairi asked, "Naminé, what exactly are you talking about?"

Naminé blinked, her incredulity momentarily leaving her. "Well," she took a deep breath, "_You know,_" she hissed.

"Well, obviously I don't because otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

Naminé took another deep breath, "_You know, _like, well; what were you talking about?"

"Making out," Kairi droned, "Once again, what were _you_ talking about?"

Relief swept over Naminé as she reevaluated their conversation with this new context in mind. "Well, like…_sex_." She whispered.

Kairi's eyes widened. "Wha-No! God, no! I mean, you thought I meant—no! He and I are _not_, I mean, yikes, I—well, I mean, you know _someday,_ but, god, I'm only seventeen! I'm not ready for—No! I just…" She trailed off as Naminé dissolved into giggles. The earnestness with which Kairi had delivered her dissention had thrown out all of Naminé's insecurities that her sister might lie to her. After a few moments Naminé's giggles quieted and she got around to asking the other question that had been on her mind.

"So if you did," she asked seriously, "You'd tell me, right? I mean, I don't want details or anything, but, you know, I'd like to know."

Kairi laughed as she walked over to hug her sister. "You'd be the first to know."

"That's good to know." Naminé grinned as she hugged her sister back.

"I'd call you right after. _Right_-right after. So soon after you'd still be able to hear Sora tiredly panting in the background."

Naminé let go and regarded her twin dryly. "Leave it to you to take a moment like this and ruin it."

Kairi grinned. "That's what I'm here for, to make your life more difficult."

Naminé grinned in spite of herself. "Just because we shared Mom's womb for a few months back in the early nineties doesn't mean you get a lifetime pass to mess with me."**2**

Kairi giggled. "Actually, yes it does. I've been invading your personal space from the moment we came into existence and that's never gonna change! Now, back to learning how to be sexy."

"Right, _sexy_," Naminé intoned, this time with her best mock-sexiness.

"Well that's it right there!" Kairi exclaimed, gesturing towards the fading vestiges of Naminé's mocking expression. "Yeah, I know, you were joking, but that's the closest you've come to seeming sexy!"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Yeah, great, so I can only seem sexy when I'm kidding." She flopped back on the bed again. "So basically, I'm _never_ gonna get to French kiss Roxas."

"You know," Kairi began, "You could just make the first move yourself."

Naminé lifted her head up just enough to look at her sister. "I haven't got enough self confidence for that. And besides," she sat up, "I wouldn't know what to do. He's the one with all the experience. I mean, he and Olette dated for like a year. I'd never dated anyone before him."

Kairi sighed and regarded Naminé sympathetically. "Look," she walked over and sat down beside her twin, "It's just like I told you about first kisses. Yeah, it's gonna be a little awkward because you won't know what you're doing. It'll be clumsy, it'll be weird, but it'll also be so wonderful that neither one of you is going to care the least little bit. The fact that he's got experience just means that all you have to do is stick your tongue in his mouth and he'll take it from there. After that you'll figure it out and it'll be great. And then you'll be on your way to maybe actually getting laid one day."

"Kairi!" Naminé swatted at her sister playfully. That was just Kairi though; always making wild remarks. "Seriously though," she said, casting her eyes down to her hands clasped in her lap, "I would never have the nerve to make the first move. I'm still shy about just kissing him." She glanced back up at Kairi.

Kairi's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Freeze!" she commanded, looking excited, "Don't change your expression." Naminé hadn't had time to think about changing her expression. "Now, tilt your head down a little bit more, there, stop! Now…widen your eyes just the tiniest bit. Perfect. Now, let's see," She scrutinized Naminé's face. "Purse your lips just a tad, but keep your mouth open like that, no, that's too pursed, yeah, just like that. Now, um, oh! Run your hands through your hair like you do when you're in the middle of drawing something and you're thinking about what to draw next." Naminé reached her hand up and swept it through the locks of hair draped over her collarbone. Just as she'd gotten the hand tangled in the hair Kairi commanded her to freeze again.

Smiling, Kairi reached over and tilted Naminé's shoulder forward a little, then gently prompted her to stand up. "Hold that expression though, don't move your head, and keep your shoulders like that." She pulled her toward the mirror but stopped just short of Naminé being able to see her own reflection. "Okay, now, just tilt your shoulder a bit more, but puff your chest out some, and arch your back a bit more. Almost, just…okay, put all your weight on your left leg, no your other left leg, yeah, now let that ankle just sort of relax, and…" She grinned. "Perfect. Now hold that." Still grinning, Kairi helped her twin hobble in front of the mirror.

"Naminé," she said from her position in between Naminé and her reflection, "Might I introduce you to your sexy side." She moved out of the way and Naminé felt that her jaw might drop if she weren't so determinedly keeping it in place. The girl in the mirror was definitely her, and was definitely sporting the same shorts and baby doll top she'd been wearing, but the expression on her face was entirely alien to her.

Well, not entirely, Naminé thought. Her "sexy" look didn't have the same self-assured charisma that Kairi's did, if anything it was the opposite. She still looked rather shy and innocent, but with an underlying coyness, as if she'd just stumbled upon her sexuality by accident. "Oh, who, me?" her expression seemed to ask. It suited her more than she cared to admit. She found her lips curling into a smile, which began changing the whole dynamic of the look. Building off of this foundation she began experimenting with her expression; she was rather enjoying her newfound sense of sexiness.

Grinning proudly, Kairi rested her elbow on Naminé's shoulder. "That's my girl. Now, what do you say," she skipped over to the closet and took down the large garment bag that was hanging on the closet door, "that we try the whole look put together. Give it all a dry run before Prom. And honey, seriously, we've got to get you a better bra. You're not doing yourself any kind of justice."

"Oh please," Naminé rolled her eyes again. "I think that's a rather lost cause."

"Hey," Kairi said, gesturing toward her own chest. "This is all push-up and padding. Trust me, there's hope." She giggled. "Although Sora always tells me he feels cheated."

"How come?" Naminé asked, not entirely sure that she wanted to know the answer.

Kairi gave her a cheeky grin. "Because he feels like he never gets what's advertised."

Naminé decided not to press the issue further. **3**

_xRNx_

Five minutes later Naminé was in her prom dress and prom shoes with her hair freshly brushed. They'd foregone makeup in the interest of time, but otherwise she looked perfectly ready for prom. Her dress was a long white tightly fitted one-shouldered number that was ruched all the way down to the knees, where it flowed out in a mermaid cut. Her favorite feature, by far, was the long narrow cape-like piece of fabric that hung off the back of the one strap. Overall, she felt like a Grecian goddess. Yes, Kairi had been the first one to say that she looked like a Grecian goddess, but Naminé had to wholeheartedly agree. She'd loved her gauzy dress from last year so much, and hadn't thought she'd find another dress that made her feel as beautiful, but Kairi had looked at her like she was crazy when she'd mentioned wearing the same dress. **4 5**

And she was glad she'd listened. As it was she was practicing her newly-patented "naughty and nice" look, as Kairi had deemed it. She quite liked her newfound sexiness. There was something empowering (not to mention hilarious) about the thought of being able to melt Roxas into a puddle of mush with one look.

"I think you've got it down," Kairi said, giggling. "It's a look that says," she tossed her head back and threw one arm over her forehead and the other in the air dramatically, "Take me Roxas, take me now!" she looked back at Naminé, smiling, "But actually don't."

Naminé just rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and making jokes about that?"

"Bout what, sex?" Kairi frowned as Naminé cringed. "You know we really need to get you desensitized to that word. I mean, come on, you really love Roxas, and you can't tell me that you wouldn't like to sleep with him _one day_.

"Well, yeah," Naminé admitted shyly, "One day not anytime in the immediate future."

"Okay, then repeat after me," she gently grabbed Naminé's shoulders and steered her so that they were facing each other, " 'I eventually want to have sex with Roxas.'"

Naminé felt the blood rushing to fill her pale face. "I'm not gonna say that!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Then say it."

"But—"

"Say it!"

"I eventually want to have sex with Roxas."

"Say it where I can hear you!"

"I eventually want to have sex with Roxas."

"Louder!"

"I eventually want to have sex with Roxas!"

"LOUDER!"

"I EVENTUALLY WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ROXAS!"

"Uh—" Both girls turned to look at the doorway, where their younger sister Xion stood looking rather embarrassed. "I'll come back later."

"It's not what it looks like!" Naminé hissed, annoyance mounting towards her twin for putting her in such a compromising position.

"Yeah, we were just desensitizing her to the word 'sex'," Kairi explained casually.

"Okay, sure," Xion replied, though her eyebrow still seemed in danger of disappearing into her black pixie cut. "Well, Aqua just wanted to know if you were going to have your makeup done by like, the mall professionals for prom or if you wanted her to do it."

"Oh, I was gonna let her do it," Kairi answered.

"Me too," Naminé agreed. "I felt way too overdone last year."

"Oh, kay, well, that was all. I'll let you get back to practicing for your prom night."

"I wasn't—" Naminé began, but Kairi cut her off.

"Have you convinced Mom and Dad to let you go to prom with the 'big bad college boy' yet?"

Xion rolled her thickly outlined eyes. "Still working on it. I don't get it. They were fine with him _before _he went to college. I mean, Riku's only two years older than me, it's not that big a deal."

"You know it might help if your dress wasn't so slutty."

"Wow, Kairi, you're one to talk."

"Well I'm older than you."

"By one year!"

"Yeah, _chronologically_, but _mentally—_"

"Oh knock it off, already!" Naminé interjected. Distantly they heard the sound of the garage door opening.

"That's Mom now," Xion said, looking over her shoulder. "Time to try again. See ya."

"And lay off the black eyeliner!" Kairi shouted after she'd gone.

"Lay off the red lipstick!" She called back.

After a moment of silence Kairi asked, "You think she's sleeping with Riku?"

"I don't know. Probably." **6**

"Hm. Anyway, I've got homework to do. I'll leave you and your bad, sexy self alone."

"Hey Kairi," Naminé asked as her sister headed towards the door, "How far _have_ you and Sora gone?"

Kairi blinked at her, her cheeks tinting pink. "Oh, well, I mean, we've never done anything bad, that is—" She cast her eyes around the room, frowning a little. "Well, I mean, we've done stuff that I guess you'd consider _naughty_, but we've never really done anything really _sexual._" Her eyes fixed on a corner of the ceiling and her frown deepened. "Well, there was that _one time_ that we—well, but that wasn't—_well_," she gave a nervous laugh and her eyes swiveled back to her twin, "Er—nevermind." She shook her head. "So, um, why are you asking, exactly?" **7**

Naminé shrugged. "Well, you and Sora have been together so long, and Roxas is my first real relationship. You're sort of my only real point of reference. I mean, there's Aqua, but…"she trailed off, but Kairi nodded.

"I know what you mean." Their oldest sister, Aqua, had been in an on-again off-again relationship with her boyfriend, Axel, for the last three years. _"When it's good, it's _great_,"_ she'd said, _"But when it's bad, it sucks."_ "Well, see ya." **8**

"Yeah," Naminé said absently, turning back to her own reflection. Sometimes she had to remind herself of how different she was from her sisters. Aqua was cool, collected, and inherently sexy and gorgeous in a way none of them could ever hope to imitate. Then there was Kairi, who could play ditzy and adorable one minute, grownup and sexy the next, and then calmly and maturely beautiful the next. Xion acted a bit vain and over-confident, but in reality she was just compromising for deep insecurities.

Finally there was her, Naminé; the shy artist. She knew she was beautiful, if for no other reason than she thought Kairi was beautiful and they were identical, so logically, she was as beautiful as her sister. Still, Kairi _owned_ her beauty; Naminé regarded her own with a sense of serendipity.

However, she was determined to change that. Roxas was going to see her as more than just the shy cutie. She wanted him to see her as a woman, not a breakable doll. She was not nearly as fragile as she looked, and she wanted him to know that he was allowed to take certain liberties with her. (Even if he wasn't allowed to "take certain liberties with her.") **9**

And she was finally on her way.

_xRNx_

The night wasn't even over and Naminé had already decided that this was, without a doubt, the best night of her young life. Sure, last year had been fun, but she'd been on her own in a crowd of couples: Kairi and Sora, Xion and Riku, and worst of all, Roxas when he was still with Olette. However, she'd spent most of the night dancing with Pence and Hayner, who, both dateless, had declared her their joint unofficial date, and had taken to treating her like a queen, even carrying her out of the venue on their shoulders.

This year, though, she had Roxas, who had proven to be the most perfect prom date she could ever have asked for. He had shown up on time, greeted her parents respectfully and jovially, and left after giving them the sort of grin that said, "I intend to return your daughter to you with her virginity in the same condition it was in when I left with her, that is, wholly intact."

He'd been so romantic, too, even bringing her a bouquet of white calla lilies, her favorite, instead of a corsage. She'd instructed him to forgo a corsage as it had driven her crazy last year, and bracelets in general drove her out of her mind. The artist in her just needed her hands to be free. **10**

He'd even brought flowers for her mother, causing Sora to give him a look that said, "Way to ruin it for the rest of us."

He hadn't been able to afford a limo, and all of their friends had decided that they would rather be able to leave whenever they wanted rather than all chip in to rent one, but he'd actually taken the time to wheedle his dad into letting him take the convertible Mercedes. (The product of his father's mid-life crisis.)

Once they'd gotten to the upscale country club where prom was held that year, he'd been even more of a gentleman than he already usually was. He'd held open every door for her, gotten her any refreshments she'd wanted, and danced with her during every ballroom number she'd dragged him out onto the dance floor for.

Her favorite part of the night so far was when they'd been waltzing to Sinatra, and he'd stopped in the middle of the dance floor, right where the huddle of awkwardly-swaying couples had been thickest and pulled her arms around his neck and settled his around her waist, whispering into her ear, "I think we've shown off enough, don't you?" She'd smiled and nestled her head into his neck and wrapped her arms a little more comfortably around his shoulders.

"Mmm, I'd say we have." She heard his light chuckle and felt him kiss the top of her head before resting his own on top of hers. They'd swayed in a little circle just like everyone else after that. After a minute or two a few of the other couples moved away and she caught sight of Kairi dancing with Sora. They were still semi-waltzing, and were talking with their heads close together. Naminé couldn't make out what they were saying, but Kairi looked pleasantly surprised by wherever the conversation was headed. Finally Sora said something that seemed to surprise Kairi a great deal, as Naminé could see her lips forming the words, _"Really? Really?". _She saw Sora nodding, but couldn't make out what he was saying. However, his reply seemed to please Kairi greatly; she was grinning excitedly as she nestled her head back under his chin. **11**

Naminé couldn't help but smile. She envied her sister's relationship. They were so dedicated to each other. They'd broken up once, a few months ago, and for those two weeks they'd both been the most miserable she'd ever seen them. "I could marry him," Kairi had confided to her a few days before she and Sora got back together, "I really could. Even with all the trouble he gives me…at the end of the day I'm still happy just to be by his side."

The song changed, and thankfully it was still a slow song, so Naminé could remain comfortably wrapped in Roxas's embrace. As they swayed around Sora and Kairi's direction again Naminé could see Sora murmuring something in Kairi's ear, and Kairi nodding in agreement. She watched them stop dancing and Kairi gather up the folds of her skirt. Kairi's dress was nothing short of elegant. It was a strapless, midnight blue silk satin number with a beaded sweetheart neckline and practically no back. The skirt was full in the sense that there was a lot of fabric, but it had no crinolines or supports underneath so it clung to Kairi's form and flowed around her, then pooled like liquid sapphire on the floor. Kairi gave Naminé a delighted grin as she and Sora passed, arm in arm. Naminé wasn't sure what Kairi's after-prom plans were but didn't think she wanted to know what they might include. She'd already seen Xion leave with Riku a while earlier and was absolutely certain she didn't want to know where they were off to.

A few slow songs later and Roxas had suggested that they go for a walk in the moonlight, so they'd exited and began the trek through the section of the parking lot closest to the door on their way to the stairs that led to the river-side walkway. They'd passed Sora's car along the way, and Naminé could see Sora and Kairi canoodling in the backseat; Sora was busy kissing Kairi's neck and collarbone as Kairi laughed. He seemed to be quite enjoying the lower cut of Kairi's sweetheart neckline. Kairi turned her head and caught Naminé's eyes. She grinned and winked before mouthing, "I won't do anything stupid, I promise." And then Sora was turning his attention from her neck to her lips and she found herself far too occupied to further the silent conversation.

Naminé smiled and shook her head. "Think they're having a good time?" Roxas asked, grinning beside her.

"Well, they're definitely having a better time than you're going to have," she teased, nudging his hip with hers.

Roxas laughed and nuzzled his head against hers. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." From the questioning look Naminé pointed at him he gathered that his words hadn't had the intended effect. "I just mean that being with you is enough to make this night wonderful."

_Smooth recovery,_ _Roxas._ Naminé thought, and her smile returned.

Finally they made it to the elegant walkway beside the river; it was a beautiful little trail, with its fragrant flowers, cobblestones and scrolling cast-iron fencing. The whole night around them was beautiful. The moonlight glinted off the waters and the temperature was pleasantly warm but not uncomfortable toasty.

They eventually came to a little alcove of the walkway that jutted further out into the river, and made their way over to rest against the guard rail. After a few minutes of silence Roxas took her around the waist again and pulled her into a slow dance, even though there wasn't any music playing. He rested his forehead against her and simply gazed lovingly into her eyes.

Naminé couldn't have stopped smiling if she'd wanted to. She loved how romantic Roxas was, and she loved that he didn't seem to mind always being the one to initiate anything. He seemed to like that she was shy; he once said that he found her endearing, and that he rather liked the challenge of prying her out of her shell.

"This is quite possibly the best night of my life," Roxas murmured into her ear. Naminé smiled and looked up at him.

"Better than last year?"

Roxas's face immediately fell into a frown. "Um, well," his expression became more panicked as it became clear that this was not the answer Naminé had been anticipating. "Okay, before you take my head off, let me explain. I love you, you know I love you, or at least I hope you know I love you, because I do," he blabbered, "but the things is, I, well, I," he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "The thing is," he said, more calmly, "that as much as I love you, I'd be lying if I said that I never loved Olette too. I mean, yeah, I broke up with her, and to be honest I broke up with her because I was already getting a crush on you and I didn't think it was fair to anybody for me to stay with her, but I really did care about her when we were together. And the other thing is…" he trailed off and sighed.

"This is gonna sound so dumb, but here goes. I had this dream the other night about tonight, and I dreamt that I told you that I had more fun tonight than I did last year, and then you went over to Olette and started rubbing her face in it and telling her that I liked you more than her, and even though that's true you were being really kind of mean, and she was saying that I still liked her better, and the two of you started fighting and then Olette turned on me and…" he rolled his eyes as if he was regretting what he was about to say, "She set Pokémon me. I don't know where she got Pokémon from, but all of a sudden I was being chased around the ballroom by a giant Charizard while she used that little penguin Pokémon to freeze you into a block of ice. So basically if I tell you that I enjoyed prom with you more than prom with her then you have to promise not to tell Olette because death by Pokémon seems like a really crummy way to go." **12**

Naminé simply stared at him. There were no words. There just weren't, and in the end she never used any, she just simply burst into laughter.

"Death…by…Pokémon!" she choked, collapsing into his chest.

"I told you it was dumb!" Roxas reminded her as he too began to succumb to laughter. Pretty soon they were both in tears, filling the night with their howls, and soon they were laughing just for the sake of laughing, even though the original joke had stopped being funny.

Eventually their laughter subsided and they were just enjoying each other's presence again.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Roxas asked as his hand traced circles over the exposed skin of her back. (Naminé made a mental note to thank Aqua for suggesting she go for the one-shoulder look.)

Naminé smiled. "You mention it frequently."

"I still don't think I mention it enough."

The night was almost over and he hadn't kissed her yet, so Naminé decided that now was the time to debut her "naughty and nice" look. She had to improvise a bit; since Roxas was still holding her she couldn't put the entire body language into action, and since her hair was swept up into an elegant up-do she had to resort to twirling her fingers through the curled strands left hanging on either side of her face.

"Well, I'm not discouraging you from mentioning it some more," she cooed. Her 'sexy voice' still needed some work, but the look seemed to be having the desired effect. Roxas's eyebrows had lifted the tiniest bit, and his lips had parted in the smallest gesture of surprise. After a moment he seemed to catch himself. He smiled slyly at her and moved to rest his forehead against her own again.

"You know I have to remind myself that you and Kairi are identical twins because I think you're about a thousand times hotter than she is?"

Naminé felt a grin spreading over her face and tried to remember how she worked a grin into her "sexy" look.

"You're good at this," she whispered, and then, feeling a bit bold, she tilted her face just the slightest increment closer to his, hoping he might interpret that as, 'Kiss me, you fool!'

Kairi may have said she was horrible when it came to implying things, but Roxas seemed to have no trouble deciphering her subtle body language. He leaned forward and then she was flying. He kissed her deeply, more deeply than he ever had before, and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. **13**

_And God __**bless**__ the French._ Those wonderful, wonderful French. Hadn't they invented French kissing as an alternative to sex during an overpopulation crisis? Yeah, she could believe that. **14**

It was just like Kairi said: she had no idea what she was doing, but she was enjoying it nonetheless, and Roxas didn't seem to care that she really had no clue what she was doing and was really just trying to keep up with him since he did seem to know what he was doing. It was wonderful and glorious and she was terribly disappointed when he pulled away unexpectedly, gasping.

"Sorry," he said, panting, "You've got a much better lung capacity than I do." He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers again.

"Hey, you kids!" They heard several minutes later and broke apart to see one of their teachers, who was one of the chaperones for the event, jogging towards them and gesturing as if he was trying to part the Red Sea. "Break it up, break it up. This is still a school sponsored event, you know!"

"Oh come on," Roxas whined as the teacher caught up to them. "Technically we are no longer at Prom, which means technically, we are no longer at a school sponsored event, which means that _technically_, we're no longer under your jurisdiction."

The teacher didn't stop frowning. "I've been chaperoning this event for twelve years, I've heard it all, kid. And guess what? There is still a long list of kids who've found demerits in their lockers come Monday morning for PDA."

Roxas sighed dramatically. "Look, if I promise that I'm not gonna get her pregnant tonight will you leave us alone? No, really? I mean we were just kissing, and if we leave here we're just gonna go mack somewhere else, so it's futile giving us demerits for this anyway." The middle aged man before them didn't seem moved. "Oh _come on,_" Roxas groaned, "Her twin sister and my best friend are probably going to second base in the backseat of his car right now and you're wasting your time fussing at _us_?" Their teacher still didn't seem impressed, although Naminé was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, which had probably been Roxas's real aim anyway.

Roxas sighed dramatically again. "Oh, _fine._ Come on Naminé," he said exuberantly, "Let's go find a nice comfy janitor's closet to do something not at all scandalous but still against school rules in!" And with that he grabbed her hand and took off running along the walkway the way they'd come, leaving the teacher flabbergasted in their wake.

_xRNx_

They never found a closet, but the _Sonic_ parking lot worked just fine. **15**

_X__**fini**__x_

**1**. "Ancient and Most Noble Art of Flirtation" is a subtle throwback to my multichap RN epic, _Much Ado About Nothing_, which I wrote 2 and half years ago. **2 **"Just because you hung out in your mom's womb for a couple of months back in the 80's…" Anyone know where that's from? I can't remember where I heard it. I wanna say 'Boy Meets World'. I dunno. Maybe that's something you have to have grown up in the 90's in order to remember. **3 **KH1 Kairi always struck me as a bit cheeky, but it seemed like everything that happened in between the beginning of KH1 and KH2 hammered that out of her. She seemed much more melancholy by the start of the second game. I still saw some of that cheek in her, and so I like to write it with her. **4 **One of my pet peeves is when people describe what characters are wearing unnecessarily. But sometimes, you need to include it. Plus, I'm a Fashion Design major. I couldn't resist coming up with prom dresses for Kairi and Naminé that fit their personalities. **5 **One of my best friends made her own prom dress, and she wore it both years. If that's the case, or if your dress is just _that awesome_, then by all means, wear it again. Otherwise, take advantage of the two occasions other than your wedding that you get to wear something that fancy.

**6 **I love Xion, but I decided to make her the rebel child just for the lulz. **7** Use your imaginations as to what "that one time" involved. XD **8 **AxelAqua For the _win._ If ever there were a crack pairing that I'd want to become canon, that is it. I don't even know why. I just think it's hilarious. **9 **Naminé is the queen of euphemisms. XD **10 **I went without a corsage both years at prom junior and senior year. The artist in me can't function with stuff on my wrists. I figure Naminé would be the same way. **11** I may write a small ficlet about Sora and Kairi's conversation there. I case I don't, and if you really want to know then leave a review (or PM me) and just ask and I'll tell you. **12 **I think the penguin Pokémon I'm thinking of is called Piplup? I don't know. I lost track after Hoenn region. **13** The flying thing is there because you should all go read **Redeeming Endeavor**'s work. He's awesome. **14 **True story. I did _not_ make that up. **15 **I went to a private Christian school. Public schools may be more accepting of PDA at prom. I don't know. Also, I _totally_ went to Sonic after prom senior year. That was the year I went with one of my best guy friends, and he'd never been to Sonic, so I was like, "Let's go to Sonic!" God, I miss high school sometimes.

**Final A/N:** Sorry for all the A/Ns, but this was long! I seriously considered making it a twoshot. Also, I made Nami kind of a prude. She just seems like she'd be more conservative. **Also, this is probably the closest thing to a V-Day fic you'll get from me.** I'm sick, and I've already missed a week of class, so I'll probably be hauling a(double-dollar-sign) from now until March.


End file.
